Breathless Beauty
by SHESAFLOOZY
Summary: Eli likes Clare, but does she feel the same?
1. First Glance

-1**Degrassi is not mine, Not yet anyways ;) **

"I think they're dead."

Eli thought about that sentence. Being a hearse-driving, black-clothed "goth," it was a pretty appropriate thing for him to say.

Death. It just figured that the first words he spoke at his new school had to refer to death. Well, it would just help his classmates come to their stereotypical, unoriginal opinions even faster.

Eli wondered if the girl in front of him found this as amusing as he did. He risked a glance at her.

If there was a God, he was definitely one for sick jokes. He had to be, if he was willing to put this girl—this breathtaking girl—right in front of him.

Dangling her in front of him like this, teasing him and flaunting what He knew Eli couldn't have…But he wanted her. Yes, more than anything. Her creamy porcelain skin. He imagined touching that soft skin. And those curls—they enclosed her perfect face like a picture frame.

"It's okay. I…uh…don't need them anymore. I got laser surgery."

Eli let his eyes catch hers and couldn't help himself.

"You have pretty eyes."

He couldn't believe he'd said that. Doomed. He was doomed and he knew it.

She parted her perfect lips and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll…uh…see you around?"

Was that a question? Is she blushing? Does he actually have a chance with this girl?

Smooth. He had to play it smooth.

"Guess you will."

Eli walked into the house—a house that was not a home yet.

"Hey baby boy."

Eli looked over to his mother sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

"How was school? Anything catch your interest yet?"

Eli threw his car keys on the kitchen counter and thought about the girl. He smirked.

"You could say that."

**Wow guys I'm sorry I uploaded the pre-edited version of this! Lets hope this is the right file! Hope you like this version of it better, haha. And no this isn't a one shot, it is indeed a story. **


	2. Taken

**Degrassi: is not something I own =/**

Eli stood in the Degrassi parking lot—a drop of sweat ran from his forehead to his cheek.

He could hear a crowd starting to gather on the football field. On any other day, Eli would have been long gone. And already lying in his bed, trying to drown out the world by blasting some dead hand.

As if Eli didn't see enough of these arrogant jocks and mindless cheerleaders—oh wait, he meant power seekers—throughout the day at school.

And now he even has to hear their echoes. Peachy.

Eli hopped into Morty and turned the keys one more time. If Morty didn't start, it would be a long walk home.

"Ahhh finally," Eli said to himself as Morty's engine roared to life.

Eli's own music wasn't even enough to cover up the music from the stadium. Damn football game.

From his view, Eli could see one of the girls from the day before..those familiar, misshapen glasses.

It wasn't the one Eli preferred, but if Eli knew one thing about girls it was that if one is near, the other is not too far behind.  
And there she was.

Clare. Sweet, innocent little Clare. He couldn't help but stare at her.

What was she even doing at the football game? Eli didn't get the impression from the few words she mumbled in English class that this would be her sort of thing.

Reading, music and photography. Those seemed like the kinds of activities she would enjoy.

But dancing? Wow. Eli didn't think she had it in her. And yet their she was, shaking what her  
momma gave her, and boy was it curvy. Just how Eli liked it.

Clare turned toward Alli (Eli knew her name because he recognized her from Clare's top friends), the girl she was with.

Clare was smiling at someone beyond Alli, into a group of football players. Eli followed her glance.

Before he could really tell who she was looking at, the football team broke apart. One of the guys started walking over to Clare. Eli's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

The guy put his arms around Clare's waist. His lips were on hers.  
He got to touch her, feel her, have her as his.

He got to do everything Eli wanted to do.

"KC!" a teammate shouted. The boy kissed Clare's forehead and ran back. Clare blushed,  
and bit her lip as he walked away. Her glance turned towards Eli and his hearse.

She was looking directly at him. When she noticed Eli looking back, her eyes fell down towards her flats and a soft blush made its way onto her face.  
Clare looked at him once more. This time, she was smiling.

Eli smirked once again. Boy was she gorgeous. Her smile, her…everything.

Sorry it took so long guys! Hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
